Accidentally In Love
by Hermione 2000
Summary: A short, fluffy RH songfic to 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows. K for one exclamation that could be seen as swearing.


**Accidentally in Love**

A/N. Ever since I first heard the song 'Accidentally in Love' it reminded me so much of R/H I just had to write a song fic to it. Unfortunately, I've had very bad writers block for about the last year...instead of writing things that just weren't very good, I could not write at all. Happily for me, I managed to put pen to paper and write this song fic...though I'm afraid, although it started out near-ish to the song, it quickly diverted from track (as story's so often do) and decided it had a life of it's own. Instead of thinking up a new title and making it not a song fic, I decided to soldier on and put the story to the song anyway. This story is very fluffy and very cliché and maybe a little OOC. Can take place during the fifth year or beyond...wherever really. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

__

__

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

It was coming up to 11.30 on the Monday evening when it happened. Most of the younger Gryffindors had gone to bed, as had many of the elder ones. Harry, Ron and Hermione however, had not. Ron and Harry were frantically trying to finish an essay for Professor Binns for the next morning and Hermione, naturally having finished all her homework was knitting more of her shapeless house-elf hats.

Ron was finding it hard to concentrate. The fact was that the demise of Grindelwald just didn't_ interest_ him as much as it perhaps would have had he actually _been_ there. And knowing all the facts wouldn't have gone amiss either. Ron squinted at his paragraph of notes and wished, not for the first time, that he would actually _read_ the smudges that were his own handwriting.

But it wasn't just that. Constantly, Ron found himself starting aimlessly at Hermione, watching her knit. He concluded that, although Hermione's knitting wasn't the single most enthralling thing he had ever seen, it beat trying to decipher his notes.

Presently, Harry shut up his book with a satisfied sigh and began packing away his papers. Ron looked up quizzically.

'You finished?'

'Just about,' Harry grimaced. 'Well, it has a finishing tone to it even if all the information isn't actually there. How're you getting on? Nearly there?'

'Oh yeah, yeah,' said Ron vaguely. 'About another ten minutes should do it I think.'

'Well, don't mind if I don't wait up. Night guys,' he said, before going up to the boys dormitory.

'Night,' echoed Hermione, looking up from her knitting.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Ron scowled down at the three paragraphs on his page before sucking his quill thoughtfully, as though if he felt thoughtful something might just come to him.

By this time, the common room had almost emptied and the sound of Hermione's clicking knitting needles gave the impression of being louder than they actually were.

'Would you mind stopping that a minute?' snapped Ron irritably at her after five minutes of deciding that the clicking was the real reason he couldn't concentrate. 'I'm trying to focus over here!'

Without a word, she stopped and began to put her things away and to arrange the new hats underneath piles of rubbish for the elves to pick up.

After finishing this evening routine she did not turn to go to the girls dormitory as Ron had expected she would but came and sat down beside him. He lifted his eyes from the parchment to look at her.

'Ron, what's the matter?' she began gently. 'I've been noticing it all evening. You haven't been able to concentrate on anything. And it's not just the essay,' Hermione said quickly, noticing Ron was about to speak. 'It's everything, even that game of chess we played earlier. I nearly almost beat you.'

'Ah, but you didn't!' cut in Ron.

'That's not the point. Something's been distracting you lately. What's the problem?'

All of a sudden the answer was clear to Ron. It flowed gently into his brain like a strain of music.

"I think I love you"

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

Luckily, Ron caught himself before he voiced this last thought. Still processing this, he coughed nervously.

'Oh, well, you know...it's not really anything...it's just that, things _have_ been pressing on my mind lately...'

Hermione sighed and, to Ron's surprise, smiled.

'Ron, it's Ok. I think I _know_ why you've been acting so weird lately.'

Ron cleared his throat.

'You do?' he squeaked, in a voice he was sure didn't belong to him.

Hermione moved slightly closer. Ron, without thinking, leaned slightly back.

'Yes, and, well, I feel the same way. And I know with _You-Know-Who_ back I should be worrying about that but...oh, Ron! I can't stop thinking about it!

'Y...you can't?

'Yes...Ron...you know, there's no need to be ashamed. The OWLs _are_ barely five months away and, quite frankly, I'm terrified. Oh, and I _knew_ you felt the same way and you really _were_ worried about your grades but now you've actually admitted it and I _am_ glad. I'll help you as much as I can - you know that, don't you?'

The OWLs. Of course! She was talking about the bloody OWLs! Ron inwardly laughed at himself and willed his heartbeat to slow down. He felt reasonably calm again and determinedly down trod the thoughts he'd had before into the back of his mind. Quickly, he tried to keep up.

'Owls? Oh, the OWLs. Yes, ha ha...OK, I admit it, I _am_ worrying about them...'

In all honestly, Ron wouldn't have known that the OWLs were in five years let alone five months had the teachers and Hermione not been going on about them constantly.

'Ron, it's OK. I'm here to help. Look, you can borrow my notes and I'll check over what you write. It's a start, isn't it?' And with that she thrust a roll of parchment under Ron's nose, beaming.

Ron took it and felt a wave of gratitude over him.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Her writing was small, but easier to read and in a short amount of time, Ron had written just over a foot. However, the close proximity of Hermione was now more distracting than ever and he could feel her warm breath tickling the side of his head as she read over his shoulder. She was literally breathing down his neck.

'Erm, Hermione,' asked Ron, turning to face her. She drew back quickly so as not to bang heads. 'Would you mind not reading over my shoulder? It is rather distracting.'

'Sure,' she answered, sounding breathless as though she'd been running.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever enter all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Nearing the completion of his essay some half an hour later, Ron put down his quill with a mind to ask Hermione how to conclude it. However, book still resting on her chest, Hermione had fallen asleep.

'Hermione,' Ron whispered so as not to wake her up with a start. 'Hermione, come on, wake up, you can't sleep here' he finished chuckling and he shook her gently.

'Ron?' Hermione murmured, coming round from sleep. 'Ron, why...why are you in my room?'

Ron grinned.

'Well, I dunno, perhaps you invited me in?' he said playfully.

'Oh sod off, like that would ever happen,' said Hermione, now fully awake and pulling herself up in her seat. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'Not sure. I only discovered you were asleep when I went to ask you how to finish this essay.'

'Great friend you are.'

'I _was_ writing an essay you know.'

Hermione smiled and picked up the afore mentioned essay.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

'OK..."The demise of Grindelwa...wa...wald happened in 1945...' Hermione began to read allowed, stifling a yawn.

'Look, you're tired,' said Ron, taking the essay from her hands. 'I'm sure it's fine. Leave it, go to bed.'

'No, no, don't be silly,' she said, yawning again and taking back the essay. 'I'll do it now, it'll only take a minute.'

'No, it's too late for you to have to sit there and figure out my handwriting. I'll leave it as it is.' Ron prized the essay from Hermione's fingers.

'Ron, don't be an idiot. I can perfectly capable of reading your handwriting whatever the time of day. Well, most of the time anyhow...' She attempted to take it back.

'Careful! You'll rip it!'

'No I won't...if you'll just _give it here_!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

And with that Hermione leapt forward in an attempt to grab the essay, missing it by inches as Ron's long arm held it out of reach but effectively misjudging the distance and colliding into him, knocking him and herself, onto the floor.

And it was in this rather uncomfortable yet compromising position on the floor that Ron Weasley received his first kiss from a female who wasn't his family member. (A/N. Kisses on the check doesn't count otherwise that'd be both Fleur and Hermione herself before this incidence) True, it was only a peck on the lips and, true, it had happened un-romantically as Hermione had landed on top of him – but it had happened.

A second passed

Then another

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

Ron, roughly pushing Hermione off his chest, stood up and straightened his robes.

'Look, you can read it through tomorrow at breakfast if you want to. I...I'm tired now,' he said gruffly, not looking at her and clutching the essay tightly. 'Good night.'

And, with that, he turned and walked up to the boy's dormitory, perhaps slightly faster than usual.

Hermione too had picked herself up off the floor and was trying to sort out her hair, slightly pink in the face.

'Night Ron,' she whispered to his retreating back before slowly treading the familiar path to the girl's dormitories.

_We're accidentally in love_

A/N. The song has a happy tone yet the fic ends on a slightly sad note.

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters and settings. I own the plot, I hope, but the bit about Ron being kissed by a female who 'wasn't his family member' is a line taken from a book from 'The Princess Diaries' series by Meg Cabot. I'm pretty sure it is as the line popped into my brain but I couldn't place it for a while.


End file.
